What is Love?
by Cofinno
Summary: —hal aneh yang dirasakan Aomine ketika ia bersama dengan sosok tampan berambut pirang itu, sedangkan ia pun tak tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. bahkan ia tak mengerti cinta itu apa— First Oneshoot on this fandom, yoroshiku :) Warn: maybe OOC-ness uhuk! Happy reading—


_Love is..._

.

"...Suka sekali, sayang benar" (KBBI)

"_...strong affection of for another arising out of kinship or personal ties" (Meriam Webster)_

"_...an intense feeling of deep affection" (Oxford English Dictionary)_

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke's fanfiction**

**What is Love? © Cofinno**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**All quotes on this fanfiction © their owners **

**Warning: Plotless, typo, kind of ooc-ness, boy x boy, etc**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

Cinta, suatu entitas yang cukup komplek, namun dapat ditemukan dimanapun kau melangkah. Cinta itu sesuatu yang susah dijelaskan bagi sosok remaja dim bersurai navy yang selalu percaya jika hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mengalahkannya. Namun sekarang, sepertinya dia harus memikirkan ucapannya kembali. Jika ada hal lain yang dapat mengalahkannya.

Yaitu, cinta— a

Cinta, entitas yang konon ia abaikan, terutama dalam artian romantis—yang selalu tak dapat ia definisiskan. Dan akhirnya ia dapat merasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa aneh, ketika sosok rekan pirang di Teikou itu mendekati dirinya, menantangnya bermain one on one hampir setiap hari, mengejar langkahnya dan berusaha menyamai kemampuannya. Awalnya, saat pertama kali ia dan Kise—nama sosok pirang itu mulai dekat ia merasa biasanya saja. Bahkan ketika Kise merajuknya untuk one on one dengannya, ia merasa jengah.

"_Aominecchi, ayo main one on one-ssu!"_

"_Aominecchi, nanti sore main lagi ya-ssu!"_

"_Aominecchi—"_

Dan berbagai ajakan lain—jangan lupakan bonus _puppy eyes_ dan telinga imajiner yang Kise tunjukkan padanya, membuat Aomine gemas dalam hati. Namun lama kelamaan hal tersebut menjadi hal yang biasa untuknya, bahkan menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri. Dan Membuat perasaannya pada Kise semakin hari semakin aneh. Sebut saja ketika Kise sedang berada di dekatnya, ia akan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya makin kalut. Namun Aomine masih bisa menyembunyikannya dibalik sikap serampangan bin cueknya. Dan perasaan aneh ini terbawa ke alam mimpi—ia seringkali memimpikan Kise kencan dengannya di lapangan basket di taman kota dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang terlihat romantis bagi pasangan kekasih.

Sayangnya mimpi indahnya selalu berhenti di tengah jalan. Dihentikan teriakan sang ibu tercinta yang membangunkannya di pagi buta. Tak lupa degan seember air dan nyanyian indah milik sang ibu yang siap membangunkan Aomine dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

Semakin hari, perasaan absurd itu semakin menyiksa batinnya, namun ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tak pernah punya pengalaman dalam menghadapi hal aneh seperti ini sebelumnya, ia hanya mempunyai keahlian bermain basket dan cara menghayati majalah Mai-chan dengan sangat baik. Hanya itu. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, kecuali...

Momoi Satsuki, sahabatnya sedari kecil. Tak ada salahnya minta tolong kan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan sahabatnya itu.

.

"Suatu keajaiban bagimu yang hanya tau basket dan Mai-chan, merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, pfftt..." oceh Momoi yang kemudian memegang perutnya menahan tawa, dan menggeleng-geleng atas permasalahan yang dihadapi sahabat navy-nya itu. "Tak kusangka kau akhirnya merasakan jatuh cinta, pfft—" lalu ia tertawa lagi.

Aomine yang melihat kelakuan sang sahabat itu hanya mendecih pelan lalu meminum cola, kemudian menatap Momoi jengah. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya malah tertawa seperti itu, padahal dia lagi kebingungan seperti saat ini. "Berisik. " selanya cuek namun dalam hati ia tak tahan ingin mencekoki sahabatnya dengan bola basket.

"Hahaha... Maaf, habisnya kamu memang yah, belum pernah merasakan cinta sih. Makanya aku heran, Dai-chan." Ia menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Aomine. "Yang kau rasakan itu cinta. Menurutku, kau mencintai Ki-chan seperti itulah." Ia tersenyum. Kemudia ia beralih ke lemari bukunya untuk mengambil sesuatu, lalu meyerahkannya pada Aomine.

"Apa ini?" ditatapnya sebuah buku bersampul merah muda yang sepertinya cukup tebal itu.

"Semacam buku panduan." jawab Momoi. "Buku itu bisa memberimu beberapa petunjuk untuk mendekati Ki-chan, dan meraih cintanya. Ah, romantisnya—"

Kemudian Aomine mengerti maksud sahabatnya, kemudian menyimpan buku tersebut ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Mencoba mengikuti saran perempuan bersurai merah muda untuk membaca buku itu.

.

Cara pertama:

'_Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang diraih dalam sekejap. Butuh pengorbanan dan usaha buat meraihnya. Pertama, cobalah menjadi sosok yang selalu didekatnya saat orang yang kau cintai membutuhkan bantuan.'_

.

"Aomincchi—tolong aku-ssu!" Kise terengah dan mengatur napasnya—hasil berlari menaiki tangga yang jumlahnya amii-amit, kemudian mendekati Aomine yang telah tertidur di atap sekolah.

Aomine yang saat itu tengah berbaring menikmati tidur siangnya pun bangkit dan menoleh pada sosok pirang yang mendatanginya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuannya Aominecchi. Mau ya-ssu?"

"Iya, apa?"

"Ada cacing di dalam tasku-ssu. Bantu ambilin ya, aku takut-ssu"

"..."

.

Cara kedua:

'_Ada pepatah yang perhatian akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada. Maka jadilah orang yang selalu ada disampingnya. Termasuk hanya menemaninya untuk meminta saran.'_

.

"Aominecchi, menurutmu mana yang harus kubeli, sepatu biru muda, atau jaket biru muda-ssu?" tanyanya suatu hari.

"Jaket lebih bagus." mendengar saran Aomine, Kise pun seperti mendapat pencerahan, kemudian ia mengambil jaket biru muda tersebut dan dimasukkan dalam tas belanja.

"Makasih aominecchi! Kurokocchi pasti suka sama hadiah ini-ssu." ujarnya riang dan menarik pria _dim_ itu ke kasir.

"...oke." Namun Aomine yakin, suatu saat pengorbanannya akan membuahkan hasil yang setimpal. Ia yakin kok

.

Cara ketiga:

'_Bunga dan cinta seperti dua hal yang tak dapat dipisahkan, kau bisa memberi bunga semisal mawar merah untuk orang yang kau cintai.'_

.

Setiap pagi, Kise mendapati setangkai bunga mawar merah menghampiri lokernya, dan jangan lupa pesan-pesan manis yang berartikan romantis. Rona merah pun mulai muncul di pipi sang pirang. Ternyata usaha Aomine menyisihkan uang jajan dan _browsing_ internet semalam suntuk setiap hari untuk mendapatkan puisi cinta super romantis pun tak sia-sia, bro!

Tapi tunggu dulu, kita belum melihat apa reaksi Kise kemudian kan?

"Ini pasti dari Kurokocchi-ssu! Kurokocchi memang unyu-ssu!" lalu ia mencium bunga itu dan pikiran akan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya pun menghampiri otaknya. Apa yang Aomine rasakan ketika ia melihat reaksi ini, hm?

.

'Dan usaha yang terakhir adalah—nyatakan cintamu padanya! Ia tidak mungkin tau jika kau mencintainya, jika kau tak mengatakannya.'

.

Sore itu Aomine dan Kise tengah beristirahat selepas kegiatan rutin mereka—one on one. Mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan, dan mengistirahatkan badan mereka yang kelelahan. Kemudian mereka pun menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

Aomine, yang masih bimbang apakah ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kise sekarang, atau ia harus menunggu saat yang tepat. Namun ia tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia ingin menjadikan Kise kekasihnya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kise— ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Ya, bicara apa-ssu? Katakan saja!" jawabnya antusias lalu ia berputar menghadap Aomine.

Aomine pun menatap Kise intens, dan mempersiapkan batinnya. Ia siap mengatakan perasaannya. "Kise, aku—"

Lalu sebuah panggilan menginterusi ucapan Aomine.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." terdengar suara langkah lain memasuki area lapangan. Langkah remaja laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ dengan hawa keberadaan tipisnya.

"KUROKOCCHI!" kemudian Kise berlari memeluk sang baby blue kemudian mencium pipinya sekilas. "Kurokocchi, maaf membuatmu mencariku-ssu! Habis ini kuantarkan pulang-ssu!" kemudian ia membereskan perlengkapannya dan mengambil tasnya, kemudian ia menghampiri Kuroko.

"Aominecchi, besok kita lanjutkan lagi ya-ssu! _One on one_ hari ini menyenangkan!" lalu ia pamit pada Aomine dan pergi meninggalkan sang _navy_ dengan ekspresi yang nano-nano—antara kaget, cemburu dan patah hati. Iya, patah hati. Ternyata oraang yang ia kejar selama ini... Sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu cahayanya sendiri.

Sakitnya tuh di hati—mati duluan boleh nggak?

.

"_Cinta itu absurd. manis di awal, pahit di akhir. Apalagi kalau orang yang kau sukai sudah ada yang punya." –Aomine Daiki_

"_...beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir" (Cu Pat Kai)_

.

**E N D**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Omake—**

"Satsuki, kukembalikan bukumu. Nggak manjur tau!" Malam harinya Aomine memutuskan ke rumah Satsuki, mengembalikan buku laknat itu. "Kise sudah ada yang punya, cih—"

"Ki-chan? Wah siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan hatinya tuh?" udah tahu sahabatnya patah hati, tapi penasaran boleh ya—

"Tetsu."

"...EEEEEKH—"

.

**Omake: E N D**

.

.

**Author Notes:**

Sebelumnya, salam kenal XD Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, kesampaian juga nulis di sini ohohohoh... Ini maunya Aokise murni terus mereka jadian dan hidup bahagia selamanya sih, tapi... rasanya gak greget kalo gak nyiksa chara itu rasanya kurang gimana gitu :p Ternyata masih sama aja gak bisa move on dari nulis cerita berbau bad ending XD

Tapi aku seneng, setelah sekian lama bisa nelur satu fanfic—walau ancur tapi yasudahlah. Hasil ngebut tengah malam ditengah penggalauan tugas akhir yang beranak pinak, serius. Ah ya, sebelumnya aku ngucapin terimakasih sama dosen matkul Insos atas materi yang beliau ajarin—materi tentang cinta beserta quotes yang ditulisin di fanfic hehehe... Tanpa beliau, fanfic ini gak akan kejadian :p Thanks, Bu!

last, makasih buat kalian yang sudah mau baca karya saya XD makasih! Dan salam kenal buat penghuni fandom KNB indo XD /bows mohon bantuannya :D

** ? ? **

.

.

**From me wit (?), **

_** o**_


End file.
